


慢慢

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 靈感來至 莫文蔚 慢慢喜歡你 歌曲，建議可以去聽聽喔！這是一篇回到紐約家鄉的假象片段





	慢慢

月光寒冷銀色光環高高掛上黑夜暗幕中，悶熱氣息充斥高樓燈光裡，溫熱息風微弱撲近空氣中，整個紐約城市從喧嘩吵鬧下降至安靜低語。

 

在遠處高樓屋頂台面上站立兩個安靜影子。

 

他們在夜晚襲上白晝，街上燈光一一亮起前，一左一右跨上屋頂台面，望向眼前的黑夜燈海。

 

“那是我們相遇的地方。”其中一人發出聲響，手指向前方某個區域。

 

“那是災難的開始。”另一人打趣反駁道。

 

“那裡！那裡！是你再次抓住我跟雅各布的地方。”一人又激動地闡述事情的發生。

 

“是某人留下可可，去做某個秘密救援行動。”另一人又壓下聲調，假裝生氣的插起腰。

 

彼此眼神短暫地接觸，又不約而同移開視線，搖頭微笑。

 

“我在那裡跳了交配舞……為了……為了……讓爆角獸回到箱子來。”他慢慢移動腳步，朝她靠近。

 

“噢…所以……我錯過精彩的……片段！”她調皮地朝他眨眼。

 

“我很慶幸你沒參與。”

 

“為什麼？難得一見某個儀式，奇獸求偶舞！讓人驚豔！”

 

他短暫地直視她的眼睛，害羞地揚起笑容聽她的說法，視線一直停留在她的臉上與肩膀上。

 

一種奇異的安靜，飄散在彼此之間，不是那種令人不舒服、不安全的情感，而是另一種信任、舒適充滿。

 

她揚起笑容看著眼前睜大驚訝的古怪魔法學家，她緩緩地靠近他縮短距離，從他身上移開視線，輕聲咳動喉嚨。

 

“那裡是去酒吧的路途。”

 

“漂亮的地方……與人……”

 

他壓低聲調，最後一個字母接近呢喃，她幾乎沒聽清楚他最後的話語，皺起眉頭。

 

“什麼？除了地方漂亮？還有什麼？……漂亮？”她挑起一邊眉毛，快速詢問著。

 

他玩弄著身體重心，低著頭從另一隻腳轉換另一隻腳。他快速看了她一眼，慢慢地又靠向她的方向移動一點。

 

她咬著下唇，看著他移動腳步，眼神短暫的接觸。

 

“你……你很漂亮。”他站定在她身旁，搖擺轉動身體面向她，看著她堅定低聲道。

 

她因為他的話，臉頰上傳來火熱感，她打破灼熱視線低頭微笑露出淺淺酒窩。

 

她再次輕咳，想化解突然燃起的熱度。

 

“那是告別雅各布的地方”她望向前方，揚起下巴比劃著。

 

他隨著她的目光，嘆息聲從他嘴裡響起，不管多少次回想告別，他的心還是會隱隱約約疼痛，儘管這不是永不在見的告別。他的左側也響起了輕嘆聲，她也跟自己一樣，進入短暫回憶裡。

 

肩靠著肩並排於高樓平台上，沉默地望向燈光處。

 

他微微動了他的手指，輕碰觸她光滑細緻的手指。

 

她舒展皺眉感受他的微弱觸動，微笑在她的臉頰綻放，短暫低頭後又直視前方景色，安靜地無語，只用動作回應他。她也輕柔滑動她的手指觸摸他的拇指。

 

他的視線停留在眼前黑色布幕燈火上，笑容爬上他的臉頰，手指的接觸點面積慢慢擴大，默默地把手指放進彼此的手指縫隙中，緊緊地扣住彼此。

 

溫暖從手心傳達至身體置入心臟。

 

“我們……不會再有告別……”他轉身面向她許諾道。

 

她低頭抿嘴，想壓抑住眼角的熱氣。當她點著頭再次抬起頭來時，眼角的淚水滑落過嘴角最美麗的笑容。

 

他用另一隻手擦拭她眼淚留下的痕跡，手停留在她的下巴上輕柔摩擦。

 

他的眼睛直視著她的，眷戀地交纏彼此眼光，溫柔地俯下，輕柔地在她唇上印下一吻，短暫停留在嘴角。她回應他，不滿他的停留，加深了這個吻。閉上了眼睛，感受擠壓接觸嘴唇上的輕柔壓力。

 

緩慢的親吻，吻了很久、很長，追逐彼此的嘴唇。

 

最終呼吸困難打破了纏綿，靠著額頭，綻放幸福笑容。

 

“蒂娜……我們回家吧！”

 

“回家！紐特……。”

 

銀色月光滿佈夜晚裡，他們十指緊扣走在紐約街頭上，往久違的公寓邁進……

 

 

Fin


End file.
